gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart-17
Mario Kart-17 is the 17th game of the Mario Kart series on the Wii, Wii U and the WiiArcade. It is to be released on January 29, 2032. There is also a Mario Kart 17 Arcade Game based on this game to be released on July 29, 2032. Major Events * This is the first Mario Kart that uses boost power like F-Zero X(Only with Blue Falcon). * Only you can use the boost power. * All the skins for Yoshi except red are unlockable. * For Yoshi, you start with a red Yoshi and you have to unlock every color(including green). * Same for Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa. (Blue Koopa)(Green Shy Guy). * New powerups. * There is also a story mode. * Plus you can now spin and blow up people. * New Grand Prixs like 300cc, 450cc, 500cc, 650cc, 800cc, 900cc, 1000cc, and 5000cc. * You can also choose if you want Double Dash. * Connects with Amibo. * A lot of retro tracks. * Wii 8, 9, and X all can take pictures of you and upload you into the game so you can play as yourself. *Monster Trucks Characters 301px-BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario (Light) 293px-BLuigiSluggers.PNG|Baby Luigi (Light) 295px-Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy (Light) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Light) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Light) 277px-NSMBW_Toad.png|Toad (Light) 223px-KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) 409px-MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones (Light) 395px-Shyguy_MP9.png|Shy Guy (Light) 370px-Red Lakitu-NSMBU.png|Lakitu (Light) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (Light) 365px-Green_Fairy_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Sprixie Princess (Light) 226px-Marioptds.png|Mario (Medium) 188px-LuigiMPDS.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach_mp9.png|Peach (Medium) 272px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy (Medium) 261px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Yoshi (Medium) 335px-MP8_Birdo.png|Birdo (Medium) 346px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong (Medium) 468px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Medium) 386px-MK7-Wiggler.png|Wiggler (Medium) 398px-Hammer_Bro._Party_8.png|Hammer Bro. (Medium) 585px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Kamek (Medium) 409px-MarioSuperSluggerNoki.PNG|Noki (Medium) 316px-Metal_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_7.png|Metal Mario (Medium) 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Medium) 551px-Warioloafing.png|Wario (Heavy) 263px-Mario_Party_Island_Tour_Waluigi_Artwork.png|Waluigi (Heavy) 409px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong (Heavy) 360px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser (Heavy) 509px-King_Boo_Artwork_MSS.PNG|King Boo (Heavy) 371px-Princess_Rosalina_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Rosalina (Heavy) 540px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Funky Kong (Heavy) 520px-Dry_Bowser_MSOWG.png|Dry Bowser (Heavy) 480px-QueenBee.png|Honey Queen (Heavy) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.PNG|Pianta (Heavy) 245px-Mii.png|Mii (Any Weight) SEE ALSO Mario Kart -17 Gallery Characters Starting Characters Old Characters 301px-BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario (Light) 293px-BLuigiSluggers.PNG|Baby Luigi (Light) 295px-Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy (Light)(unlockable) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Light)(unlockable) 277px-NSMBW_Toad.png|Toad (Light) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Light) 223px-KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) 409px-MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones (Light) 395px-Shyguy_MP9.png|Shy Guy (Light) 370px-Red Lakitu-NSMBU.png|Lakitu (Light) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (Light) 365px-Green_Fairy_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Sprixie Princess (Light) 226px-Marioptds.png|Mario (Medium) 188px-LuigiMPDS.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach_mp9.png|Peach (Medium)(unlockable) 272px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy (Medium)(unlockable) 371px-Princess_Rosalina_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Rosalina (Medium)(unlockable) 261px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Yoshi (Medium) 335px-MP8_Birdo.png|Birdo (Medium)(unlockable) 346px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong (Medium)(unlockable) 468px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Medium) 386px-MK7-Wiggler.png|Wiggler (Medium)(unlockable) 398px-Hammer_Bro._Party_8.png|Hammer Bro. (Medium) 585px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Kamek (Medium) 409px-MarioSuperSluggerNoki.PNG|Noki (Medium) 316px-Metal_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_7.png|Metal Mario (Medium)(unlockable) 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Medium) 551px-Warioloafing.png|Wario (Heavy) 263px-Mario_Party_Island_Tour_Waluigi_Artwork.png|Waluigi (Heavy) 409px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong (Heavy) 360px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser (Heavy) 509px-King_Boo_Artwork_MSS.PNG|King Boo (Heavy) 540px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Funky Kong (Heavy) 520px-Dry_Bowser_MSOWG.png|Dry Bowser (Heavy) 480px-QueenBee.png|Honey Queen (Heavy) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.PNG|Pianta (Heavy) 245px-Mii.png|Mii (Any Weight) *Mario *Luigi *Red Yoshi *Green Toad *Mii Outfit A *Mii Outfit B *Metal Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Green Shy Guy *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa Troopa (Blue Koopa) *Dry Bones *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Nabbit *Dry Bones (Red) *Paratroopa *Bowser Jr. *Hammer Bro * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Blue Toadette *Pac Man *Ms. Pac Man *Mario Jr. *Dr. Mario *Kamek *Noki *King Boo *Honey Queen *Pianta * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi New Characters *Cat Bro *Lightning Bro *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Water Bro *Sumo Bro *Dry Bowser Jr. *Gold Mario *Gold Goomba *Green Toad *Yellow Toad *Light Blue Toad *Pink Toad *Retro Bowser *Retro Koopa *Koopa Troopa(Super Paper Mario) *Nurse Daisy *Nurse Peach *Soccer Koopa (Super Paper Mario) *Dr. Luigi *Mii Outfit C (Dr. or Nurse costume) *Mii Outfit D (Minions) *Mii Outfit E (Babies) *Mii Outfit F (Fire) *Mii Outfit G (Golden) *Mii Outfit H (Heavy Weight) *Mii Outfit I (Ice) *Mii Outfit J (Joker) *Mii Outfit K (King) *Mii Outfit L (Light Weight) *Mii Outfit M (Medium Weight) *Mii Outfit N (Kong Costume) *Mii OutFit O (Metal) *Mii Outfit P (Pumpkin Head) *Mii Outfit Q (Queen) *Mii Outfit R (Squirrel) *Mii Outfit S (Steel) *Mii Outfit T (Titanium) *Mii Outfit U (Penguin) *Mii Outfit V (Volcano Head) *Mii Outfit W (Wario Costume) *Mii Outfit X (Captain Falcon) *Mii Outfit Y (Yoshi) *Mii Outfit Z (Zebra) *Mii Outfit 1 (Baby) *Mii Outfit 2 (Amazing World of Gumball) *Mii Outfit 3 (Steven Universe) Unlockable Characters Light *Baby Daisy *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Yoshi (new) *Baby Red Yoshi (new) *Baby Pink Yoshi (new) *Baby Light Blue Yoshi (new) *Baby Yellow Yoshi (new) *Baby Green Yoshi (new) *Baby Blue Yoshi (new) *Baby White Yoshi (new) *Baby Black Yoshi (new) *Baby Dry Bowser (new) *Baby Bowser Jr. (new) *Toadette Medium * Pink Gold Peach * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Rosalina *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Green Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *White Yoshi *Black Yoshi *Peach *Daisy *Kid Rosalina (new) Heavy *Petey Piranha *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *Pink Gold Peach *Emerald Luigi *Bronze Daisy *Koopalings (different weights) Items Returning Items *Mushroom *Banana *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Boo *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Blooper *POW Block *Lightning *Mega Mushroom *Fake Item Box *Golden Mushroom *Star *Mini Mushroom *Triple Mini Mushroom *Ice Flower *Triple Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Ice Balls *Fireballs *Yoshi/Birdo Eggs *Naval Piranha *Bowser's Shell *Giant Banana *Bob-omb *Golden Mushroom *Tiny Mushroom *Cape Mushroom *Metal Mushroom *Super Dragon *Red Star *Propeller Mushroom *Lightning Cloud New Items *Poison Shroom- Gives you 8 seconds to give to someone else or you go in reverse for 8 seconds. *Purple Shell- Like a red shell, aims good, but hits 5 karts before vanishing. *Paper Flower- Turns everyone into paper for 10 seconds. *1up Mushroom- Gives you an extra kart. *Bowling Ball- Rolls down the track for 8 seconds. *P-wing- Makes you fly to the lead. *Ultimate Blue Shell- Turns you and your Kart into a Blue Shell(Doesn't fly) for 7 1/2 seconds. *Triple Blue Shell- Same as Blue Shell. *Twin Green Shell- 2 green shells. *Twin Red Shell- Two Red Shells. *Triple Mega Mushroom. *Gold Flower- turns every one gold which slows them down. *Twin Blue Shells- 2 Blue Shells *Ultimate Poison Shroom- 12 seconds behind the leader but only in 4th place, this mushroom won't affect you but everyone else in front of and behind you because the will go in reverse for 17 seconds. Just don't let them steal it. *Double Cherry- Duplicates your kart so your opponents have to go around you. WARNING do not use double cherry and giant mushroom at the same time. Courses Retro SNES Cup * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * SNES Mario Circuit 4 MARIO CIRCUIT Cup * DS Mario Circuit * GCN Mario Circuit * Wii Mario Circuit * 3DS Mario Circuit BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 1 * SNES Bowser Castle 1 * SNES Bowser Castle 2 * SNES Bowser Castle 3 * N64 Bowser's Castle BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 2 * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * GBA Bowser Castle 2 * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * GBA Bowser Castle 4 BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 3 * GCN Bowser Castle * DS Bowser Castle * Wii Bowser's Castle * 3DS Bowser's Castle BEACH Cup 1 * SNES Koopa Beach 1 * SNES Koopa Beach 2 * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * GBA Shy Guy Beach LUIGI Cup * GCN Luigi Circuit * Wii Luigi Circuit * GBA Luigi Circuit * N64 Luigi Raceway BROS. Cup * GCN Luigi's Mansion * DS Luigi's Mansion * GBA Mario Circuit * N64 Mario Raceway BATTLE Cup 1 * GBA Battle Course 1 * GBA Battle Course 2 * GBA Battle Course 3 * GBA Battle Course 4 BATTLE Cup 2 * SNES Battle Course 1 * SNES Battle Course 2 * SNES Battle Course 3 * SNES Battle Course 4 WII Cup 1 * Wii Coconut Mall * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * Wii Mushroom Gorge * Wii Grumble Volcano SNES Cup 2 * SNES Choco Island 1 * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Donut Plains 2 * SNES Donut Plains 1 SNES Cup 3 * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * SNES Ghost Valley 2 * SNES Ghost Valley 3 * SNES Donut Plains 3 N64 Cup * N64 Moo Moo Farm * N64 Yoshi Valley * N64 Big Donut * N64 Choco Mountain DS Cup * DS Cheep Cheep Beach * DS Palm Shore * DS Figure-8 Circuit * DS Twilight House 3DS Cup * 3DS Toad Circuit * 3DS Daisy Hills * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * DS Tart Top GBA Cup * GBA Boo Lake * GBA Broken Pier * GBA Lakeside Park * GBA Peach Circuit X Cup * GBA Cheep-Cheep Island * GCN Peach Beach * Wii Daisy Circuit * GCN Yoshi Circuit * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * N64 Royal Raceway New Space Cup *Rainbow Road *Rainbow Road 2 *Super Mario Galaxy *Koopa Space Station Galaxy Cup *Super Luigi Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario Galaxy 3 *Galaga System Cup *DS *Wii *Wii U *3DS Smash Cup *Yoshi's Island *Delfeno plaza *Mario Circuit *Mario Bros. Brawl Cup *Big Blue *Port Town Aero Dive *PictoChat *SkyWorld Paper Cup *Paper Mario *Thousand Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Jam DLC (Old) Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: May 2, 2017 New Characters *Sonic (Medium) *Tails (Light) *Silver (Medium) * Dr. Eggman (Heavy) New Cups Chaos Emerald Cup #City Escape #Roulette Road #Crisis City #Egg Hangar Bob-omb Cup #N64 Mario Raceway #Wii Coconut Mall #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 # Wii U Dolphin Shoals New Vehicle Parts *Speed Star (Kart) *Tornado (Bike) *Dark Rider (Monster Truck) *Egg Mobile (ATV) F-Zero X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Dr. Stewart (Light) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) New Cups F-Zero Cup *Wii U Mute City *Wii U Big Blue *Fire Field *Phantom Road Boomerang Cup *Thunder Storm Island *Sky High Mountain *GBA Lakeside Park *N64 Rainbow Road New Vehicle Parts *Big Falcon (Kart) *P-Wing (Kart) Wario Ware X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Biker Wario *Mona *Jimmy T *Kat *Ana *Ashley *9-Volt New Cups Diamond Cup #Diamond City Loop #Shake Ruins #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GCN Wario Colosseum Coin Cup #N64 Sherbet Land #Wii U Twisted Mansion #Ninja Temple #Gold Rush Pyramid New Vehicle Parts *Wario Car (Kart) *Mo-ped (Bike) *Disco Dasher (Kart) *Ninja Sword (Bike) Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Cat Mario * Cat Luigi * Cat Peach * Cat Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(Kart) * Highway Showdown(Kart) * Clawer(Wheel) DLC Bundle Price: $14.99 Release Date: October 15, 2017 Bundle of all DLC Packs Also Comes with * Colored Koopa shells * Colored Shy Guys * Colored Yoshis * Colored Toads * Character Costumes (Fire, Ice, Acorn, etc...) 25th Anniversary Price: $5.20 Release Date: (JP)August 27, 2017; (US)September 1, 2017; (EU) January 21, 2018 New Characters * Retro Koopa * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Gold Shy Guy * Gold Shell Koopa * Spiny Shelled Koopa * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi * Retro Bowser * Donkey Kong Jr. * Retro Toad New Cups 25 Cup # Mario Circuit # Coin Cruise # Super Circuit # Ultimate Rainbow Road Mashup Greatest Hits of Mario Kart # 3DS Music Park # DS Waluigi Pinball # Wii U Mount Wario # SNES Rainbow Road Console Cup *Wii U *Wii *3DS *4DS New Vehicle Parts * Gold Pipe Frame(Kart) * Gold Retro Standard(Kart) * Coin(Wheel) Automatic unlock for Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires, and Gold Glider also included New Items * Gold Shell- similar to a red shell, but gives you coins as it travels. * Special 25- surrounds the player with the same 9 items as the Super 9, but with an extra 15 gold shells plus a bullet bill. Mario Kart Training Release Date: January 21, 2017 Price: FREE New Cups Training Cup *Wii Fit *Training Course *Train City *Training Arena Mario Kart Training # Beginning Boost # How to Dodge Everything # Tricks # The Blue Shell New Karts * Training Kart DLC (New) F-Zero X x Mario Kart 17 *Captain Falcon (Medium) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) *Blood Falcon (Heavy) *Black Shadow (Heavy) New Cups F-Zero X Cup *N64 Mute City *N64 Big Blue *Big Blue 2 *Sand Ocean X Cup *X *Silence *Sand Ocean 2 *Rainbow Road Wii New Vehicle Parts *Blue Falcon (ATV) *Blood Hawk (ATV) Ben 10 X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Ben 10 (teen) * Rook * Ben 10 (young) * Ben 10,000 * Vilgax * Kevin 11 * Albedo New Cups Bell Cup # Bellwood # Plumber base # Galvan Prime # Galvan B Null Void Cup # Null Void 1 # Null Void 2 # Null Void 3 # Null Void 4 New Vehicle Parts * Rustbucket * Ben's Car * Plumber Truck Back to the Future X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * Jennifer Parker * Goldie Wilson * Biff Tannen New Cups Bell Cup # Twin Pines Mall # Hill Valley 1 # Hill Valley 2 * Hill Valley(Alternate) 1885 Cup # 1885 # Railroad # Time Travel * The Future New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean 1 * DeLorean 2 * DeLorean 3 * Marty's truck Lego X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Abraham Lincoln (lego) * Mary McFly (lego) * Ghostbusters (lego) * Michael Jordan (lego) New Cups Lego Cup # LegoLand # LegoLand CA # LEGOLAND Florida * LEGOLAND Chicago New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean (lego) * Ecto-1 (lego) * Marty McFly's truck (lego) New Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 17 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Boomerang Mario * Boomerang Luigi * Ice Peach * Fire Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser Jr. New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Ultimate Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(MT) * Highway Showdown(Bike) * Clawer(ATV) Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Video Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Action Category:Racing Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Upcoming Games Category:Console Category:Computer Category:D3 Publisher Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Videos Category:Original Characters Category:Racing Games Category:Action Adventure Category:PC Games Category:Adventure Category:DLC Category:Grand prix Category:Wii Wario's Gold Mine Category:Games based on TV Shows Category:TV games Category:Pokémon Category:Games based on movies Category:LEGO Category:Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2032 games Category:Back to the Future Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Fighting Category:Cartoon Network Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:The Flinstones Category:"A" Rated Category:Mii Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Wii Wario's Gold Mine N64 Category:PAC MAN Category:Ms PAC MAN Category:Mario Kart- 17 Category:Mario Kart 17 Category:DS Category:Baseball Category:MLB Category:Ken Griffey Jr. Category:St. Louis Cardnials Category:Home Run Category:Wii Toad's Factory Category:Actor Category:Celeberties Category:2032 Category:Wiicade Category:Wiicade Games Category:Wii 3 Category:Wii 3 Games Category:Wii 4 Category:Wii 4 Games Category:Wii 5 Category:Wii 5 Games Category:Wii 6 Category:Wii 6 Games Category:Wario Category:Monster Truck Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:F-Zero Category:"E10+" rated